The present invention relates generally to an electrical extension cord reel. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automatically retracting cord reel configured specifically for use with small appliances, electrical tools and the like which reel can be mounted for use in a specific location and easily removed from its mounting place and used remotely.
Take-up reels for managing the use and storage of electrical extension cords are known. Such reels consist basically of a spool rotatably affixed to a structural component whereby the spool is manually or automatically rotated to wind an extension cord thereabout. Typically, such automatic reels employ a variety of spring and ratchet mechanisms for maintaining the cord in the extended position and rewinding the cord onto the spool when it is no longer needed. Such reels are particularly useful in industrial or commercial settings such as automobile repair shops, machine shops, carpentry shops and construction sites. They permit workers to readily access electrical power as needed for the operation of portable electric tools, test devices, and trouble lights at various locations remote from an existing power outlet. In addition, the use of extension cord reels makes it possible to use only pigtails, short electrical cords, on the various electrical tools and devices thereby simplifying the movement and storage of the electrical tools and devices themselves.
While exterior designs may vary, retracting electric cord reels basically comprise a spool mounted on a shaft supported for rotation on a bracket or housing, a cooperating ratchet and pawl to arrest the rotation of the spool when the cord has been paid out to a desired length, a spring for rotating the spool in a direction to rewind the cord when the ratchet and pawl are disengaged and an electrical power input means including a commutator connected between a male plug extending from the housing and the extension cord wound on the spool. Such devices are shown, for example, in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,619,518; 3,715,526; and 3,808,382.